1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone such as CT-2, PCS, cellular phone, etc., and more particularly a device for notifying the user of a mobile phone of the reception of a call signal.
2. Description of the related art
The conventional mobile phone is usually designed to notify the user of the reception of a call signal in two ways, one of which is to use a vibrator to make a vibration tangibly sensed, and the other to use an alarm to generate an alarm sound audibly sensed. However, when the user does not carry the mobile phone, or it is placed at a distance such that the user cannot visibly or audibly perceive the vibration or alarm signal, the mobile phone does not have any other means to notify the user of the reception of a call signal.
it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile phone with a device for visibly notifying the user of the reception of a call signal even when the mobile phone set to the vibration mode is placed at a distance, and method therefore.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile phone with a device that causes the mobile phone set to the vibration mode to rotate about the weight center of the mobile phone to visibly notify the user of the reception of a call signal.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a device provided in a mobile phone for notifying the user of the reception of a call signal, comprises a vibrator having a rotor mounted in the body of the mobile phone to make a vibration tangibly sensed by the user when the call signal is received by the mobile phone, a battery pack detachably attached to the body to supply power to the mobile phone, and a protrusion formed on the outer surface of the battery pack at the weight center of the mobile phone, whereby the mobile phone is rotated about the protrusion upon receiving the call signal.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of notifying the user of the reception of a call signal in a mobile phone having a vibrator, which comprises the steps of causing the vibrator to make a vibration tangibly or audibly sensed by the user when the mobile phone set to the vibration mode receives a call signal, and making the mobile phone rotate about a protrusion due to the vibration so as to visibly notify the user of the reception of the call signal.
The present invention will now be described more specifically with reference to the drawings attached by way of example.